


Through the window

by PaxterHobber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Is that a thing, M/M, Negotiated kink, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, claw kink, i guess, stiles likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxterHobber/pseuds/PaxterHobber
Summary: Stiles’ heart drops to his stomach when he turns around and sees Derek standing there, a dark silhouette against the pale light of the moon.Or Derek sneaks to Stiles' room to have some fun.





	Through the window

Stiles closes the laptop with a sigh. He’s not getting any work done tonight, he’s too restless. Rubbing his tired eyes, he gets up and stretches his stiff muscles.

It’s late and barely any traffic noise carries through the open window, letting in the hot summer night. Still, the stuffy air in the room barely moves. A trickle of sweat runs down between Stiles’ shoulder blades and he takes off the damp shirt, annoyed.

A shower would probably be a good idea. He’s halfway out of the room when there’s a rustling sound at the window, followed by a soft thud. Stiles’ heart drops to his stomach when he turns around and sees Derek standing there, a dark silhouette against the pale light of the moon, looking ridiculously sexy in his stupid jacket that he wears even though it’s like hundred degrees.

“Dude, what the fuck,” Stiles sputters, a little embarrassed by his reaction.

Derek doesn’t answer, only keeps staring him, raking his eyes over Stiles’ bare chest. There’s something dark in the hard set of his eyes. He flares his nostrils and takes a purposeful stride towards Stiles, who scrambles back.

“What are doing here?” Stiles snaps. His back hits the door and Derek leans close, way too close, placing his hands on either side.

“Do you think I don’t know what’s going on?” he says softly. “I see you the way you look at me. I can smell it on you, Stiles. You want me.”

“What, no! That’s not – Whoa!”

Stiles’ words leave him when Derek sinks his blunt human teeth in Stiles’ neck, making fear and confused arousal flare in his chest. Finally finding his footing, Stiles pushes against Derek’s chest with all his strength but the werewolf doesn’t budge an inch.

“You need to leave,” Stiles puts all his authority in his voice, praying Derek doesn’t notice the trembling.

“I don’t think so,” Derek smirks and continues nibbling and licking at Stiles’ neck.

“My dad’s gonna shoot you!”

“Nice try but I know he’s not home.”

Stiles slides down on the floor and tries to slip away but the werewolf’s faster.  He lifts him up as if he weighed nothing and carries him to the bed, completely ignoring his pathetic kicking. Stiles lands on the soft mattress with an _oof_ but before he can even try to scramble away, Derek’s straddles him, effectively pinning him down.

“Derek, stop. What the hell is wrong with you. Please!”

Derek doesn’t dignify his pleading with an answer. At the sound of Derek sliding his belt out of his pants, panic threatens to swallow Stiles and he starts to thrash in earnest. In just a moment, Derek has both his wrist tied up in his belt and secured to head of the bed.

“Now that’s a good look on you,” Derek smiles appreciatively and finally gets off him, only to pull down Stiles’ pants, leaving him completely naked. Tears of shame fill Stiles’ eyes and he tugs uselessly at the belt.

“Derek, don’t, please – ”

“Shut up or I’m gonna fetch a tape, I mean it.”

“Fuck you!” Stiles spits out and is rewarded by Derek’s strong hand clasped over his mouth.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this,” he smirks as he runs his hand over Stiles’ torso, pinching his nipples. Something sharp rakes over his side and Stiles’ breath catches in his throat when he realizes they are claws. Stiles freezes, only his heart beating frantically in his chest, too afraid to even breathe, but Derek doesn’t draw blood, only runs them up and down, making Stiles’ stomach flutter.

Soon Stiles’ treacherous dick starts to fill on its own volition, and Stiles screws his eyes shut in humiliation.

“That’s what I thought.”

Derek’s hand leaves his mouth and Stiles arches his back when a finger breaches him roughly without a warning. A second digit joins soon after and Derek immediately finds his sweet spot, making Stiles see stars. Even the burning pain of the stretch can’t override the pleasure when Derek takes his dick in his hand and starts to work him hard.

“Oh, god, oh god, please,” Stiles can’t stop the helpless moan and he sort of wishes Derek really did bring the tape. To his utter mortification, he feels the inevitable orgasm coming closer, the pressure steadily building. In just a few more strokes, Stiles is coming with cut-off scream, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes blood.

From the corner of his eyes he sees Derek watch him intently, his lips parted slightly, eyes clouded with lust.

Stiles goes limp, feeling completely spent, his cum cooling over his stomach. Before he can get his panting breaths to slow down, though, Derek takes out his fingers and replaces them with his dick, burying himself all the way in one strong thrust. Stiles feels as if he’s been split in two and he gasps for breath, trying to squirm away.

Derek pins him down and starts fucking him hard, hitting his oversensitive prostate with punishing precision. Stiles desperately wills his muscles to relax but everything is just _too much_ and he can’t…

“Please, please,” he begs, not even sure what he’s asking for, and the next moment, Derek grunts and he’s coming, holding Stiles’ hips so hard Stiles knows he’s going to bruise. It seems to take forever but finally, Derek pulls out, sags on the bed next to him and Stiles lets go and just floats…

 

 

“Was that good?” Derek asks, when Stiles finally surfaces from his fuzzy, floaty state.

“Hmm,” Stiles hums contentedly. His hands are free again and he snuggles even closer, wrapping himself like an octopus around Derek’s chest. They’re both sticky, not only with sweat, but Stiles couldn’t care less. “You were really convincing.”

They lapse into a comfortable silence, their synced breathing the only sound in the room. “Did I fight you too hard? I almost kicked you in the nuts one time.”

“No, it was perfect,” Derek chuckles. “Did the belt work for you? That was a bit of an improvisation.”

“Oh, yeah. That was really hot. Even though, next time, you can hold me down with your bare hands. It’s sexy how strong you are.”

“Okay,” Derek agrees, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Stiles’ hand. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I wrote as a stress relief:) Enjoy


End file.
